The present invention relates generally to communications systems for vehicles and, in particular, to a low profile antenna for a remote vehicle communication system.
An antenna is a metallic structure capable of receiving and/or emitting radio frequency (RF) energy, typically as part of a communication system. Remote communication systems are becoming more popular as part of options or standard features for vehicles including, but not limited to, remote keyless entry systems, remote engine start systems, and the like.
Typically, the antenna for the remote vehicle communication system is mounted in the engine compartment, close to the battery and the system it is intended to operate or communicate with. Many of these antennas, such as dipole antennas or the like, have a large profile and occupy a correspondingly large amount of space in the already cramped engine compartment or are otherwise incompatible with styling or manufacturing requirements. Those antennas that are not bulky often do not perform well enough to satisfy the ever-increasing activation range requirements for the communication systems.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a low profile antenna for a vehicle communication system having increased gain and having a low profile so as to occupy as little physical space in the engine compartment as possible.